Concealed For Glory
by Eevee Griffin
Summary: Merlin is tired of Arthur gaining all the credit for his actions but when the time comes for him to prove himself, Merlin realizes its not as easy as he first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin Fan-Fiction

Concealed For Glory

A growl issued from its throat.

"I don't think its dead…" Merlin murmured to Arthur, as they crouched over the huge beast.

"You think?!?" Arthur hissed back, "Honestly, if only your brain was as big as your stupidity, you might actually learn something in life!" Arthur rolled his eyes, and then cautiously poked the creature's rump with his spear; it twitched in its sleep.

"Thanks!" Merlin said sarcastically, rather louder than he meant to.

"Shhh!" Arthur hissed, but it was too late. The sleeping beast woke and sighting Arthur and his knights, it raised itself onto its hind legs and roared with such ferocity that Merlin fell backwards in fear.

Arthur, however, raised his spear and aimed it at the beast's furry neck. The beast had a spotted tawny coat with huge horns and fangs protruding from its lower jaw. It pawed at the ground with its hoofed feet, swishing its

goat-like head from side to side as its long mane swished. It was a Yale. It snarled angrily and lunged at Arthur with its large fanged jaws wide open.

Arthur retreated back, aiming again at the creature with his spear. This time as the creature turned, Arthur threw his spear; however it only skimmed the creatures back, as it shook its head snarling. Arthur further away, taking a spear from the closest knight and aiming once again. Merlin propped himself up with his elbows. He could see that the beast was slowly inching towards Arthur; into striking range. Merlin shifted his vision to Arthur's fallen spear, lying forgotten on the ground.

"Ádýdan-néat", he muttered under his breath, just as Arthur let fly his second spear.

Arthur's spear flew at the beasts face but was smashed into splinters as the creature knocked it off course. Merlin's spear, however, imbedded itself deep into the creature's throat. It let out a pitiless moan and keeled over sideways, writhing as it lay dying. Merlin lay back in a heap of dry leaves relieved. Arthur pulled a dagger from his belt and slit the creature's throat, cutting short its moans.

Arthur turned to his men, clapping them on their backs, and then he sighted Merlin.

"Okay, Merlin. We'll just risk our lives, while you lie there. Well, don't get comfortable!" Arthur said angrily, pulling Merlin up and handing him his spear. "Collect all the spears, and then go saddle up the horses. Now!"

Merlin glared down at Arthur's feet, and then slunk off to collect the rest of the spears as Arthur looked over the Yale's body.

"Why is _he_ always the hero?" Merlin grumbled to himself, as he polished Arthur's sword. It was dark in Camelot's royal armoury, as the only light shone through a small window on the back wall. The light gleamed on the polished metal of Arthur's sword. It was also quite damp, as the thatched roof had recently developed a hole, where the rain water from the storm outside slowly dripped in. Merlin smoothed his damp hair as the cold water slowly seeped through the roof into his head.

"I bet it's not even that hard, being a knight!"

Merlin stood up and pointed Arthur's sword at the wall.

"I'll show him who's the real hero and I won't even have to use magic! Now how to do it…" Merlin thought aloud.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur," Merlin said shocked, dropping the sword he had been brandishing at the wall.

"What do you think you are doing Merlin?" Arthur said, a look of disbelief on his face.

Merlin shuffled his feet and picked up Arthurs fallen sword.

"Merlin!" Arthur snarled impatiently.

"Nothing," Merlin muttered, replacing the sword and looking at Arthur.

"Get out of my sight," Arthur said, waving Merlin away, looking at him closely.

"Merlin, what's wrong? I haven't heard a word from you all evening," muttered Gaius through a mouthful of soup.

"Oh, it's nothing" Merlin mumbled sadly picking at his food.

"Merlin, you were never a good liar," Gaius smiled.

"What?"

"Just tell me what's wrong Merlin!" Gaius sighed, spooning soup into his mouth.

"Arthur caught me, trying out his sword…" Merlin said, embarrassed, wringing his hands under the table.

"'Trying out his sword'… Merlin? I don't understand you sometimes…" Gaius sighed, though he smiled despite his scolding tone.

"I guess it was on the spur of the moment, felt like it…" Merlin said his lip curling into a grin.

Gaius smiled, "Well, you can stop wasting your time with that soup. It's probably stone cold by now anyway."

He sighed, already beginning to stack the small wooden bowls which had held the soup into a pile.

"Get to bed and leave me to my work. I have a very complicated ointment I need to prepare by tomorrow so I can't be wasting time here watching you fiddle with your food. Off you go then!" he said, as Merlin hesitated.

Merlin grinned and got up from the table to go to his room. "Thanks for cheering me up Gaius."

He grunted in reply and began setting up his equipment.

Merlin sniggered and shut his door.

Leaves crunched beneath the trotting hooves of the large black horse which rode quickly towards Camelot. Sat astride was a figure fitted with heavy armour and a thick plated iron helmet. The horse snorted at the effort of carrying its heavy rider, inhaling the cold night air and feeling it rush past as it galloped. After reaching the heavily padlocked gates of Camelot, the figure forced his horse to halt. He hammered his gloved fist against the gates.

"Who knocks?" called a voice from the other side.

"It is I, Sir Crestar. Here for the tournament," said Sir Crestar in his deep menacing voice.

The sound sent shivers down the gateman's spine, but despite this, he unbolted the gates and let Camelot's final fate in.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin couldn't sleep that night; he tossed and turned as he pondered the plan that had begun to form in his mind. Could he go through with it? Did he really have the nerve; the courage…

_Yes,_ Merlin concluded, _I can prove myself._

The next morning came far too soon for Merlin; as he hadn't slept much the night before. He rubbed his tired eyes, the dizziness clouding his vision as he stood up. He swayed where he stood for a moment then righted himself. He had a busy day ahead, but part of that included keeping Arthur in a good mood, he couldn't afford to be late _this time_.

He rummaged through the clutter on his bedroom floor for his clothes, only to find his boot missing. A few minutes later, after a long search, Merlin finally found it hidden under his bed. He retrieved it and stuffed his foot into it, whilst still hopping around on the other leg towards the door. He had just managed to get to the door, through the maze of untidiness, when someone opened it from the other side. It bashed the unprepared Merlin in the face. He took a step back, then, too late, remembered the Magic book he'd left on the floor from yesterday's reading, tripping backwards into the heap of clothes.

Merlin moaned in pain rubbing his nose where the door had hit him, as Gaius stepped into the room.

"Come on, Merlin!" Gaius said, seeing Merlin wriggling around on the floor in a tangle of clothing.

"Or you'll be late!"

Merlin groaned.

By the time Merlin reached the Princes chambers, Arthur was already up, looking around for his breakfast.

"There you are Merlin…" he yawned, eyeing Merlin's empty hands.

Merlin gulped.

"Okay, Merlin, I've had enough. Yesterday, you get moody at me after the hunt, and now you arrive an hour later than you're meant to, without my breakfast. One mistake I can understand but really Merlin; is your job really that difficult?", Arthur sighed. "Of all the servants in the castle, why did I have to get one who was so dim-witted?"

Merlin looked at the ground, itching to retort but he knew if his plan was to work that he mustn't.

"Well, run along then", Arthur gestured, with a look that clearly read: _how stupid can he get…?_

Merlin hurried to the kitchens' to get Arthurs breakfast, a plate of ham, cheese and bread, then rushed back to the prince's room, almost colliding with several people in his haste.

Arthur was pacing around when Merlin returned, _admiring himself in the mirror,_ Merlin supposed.

He stood in the far corner of the room as Arthur ate, watching his every move as he tried to make out which mood he was in and whether he should set his plan into action.

"Arthur…" Merlin said cautiously, so that Arthur wouldn't suspect anything.

"What do you want, Merlin?" Arthur grunted in between mouthfuls, without even looking up.

"Well…"Merlin hesitated.

"Spit it out Merlin!" Arthur growled impatiently, "If you're trying to get time off work, you can forget it! After today…"

Merlin gulped, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Well actually" Merlin said, deciding to give it a try anyway despite his chances, "My mother's really ill you see and I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"Hmmm Really Merlin? To me, this seems like one your lame excuses for getting out of working this tournament season." Arthur's lips twitched, "Well too bad Merlin, there's too much armour for you to clean, and I don't want you to miss on all the fun!" He sneered patronisingly. "You don't want to miss out on all that lovely washing do you Merlin?"

"No, sire", Merlin hissed through his teeth as he bit back his retort.

"Sorry, what was that?" Arthur said, clearly enjoying taunting Merlin.

"Actually I would! It's easy for you to say, because all you'll be doing is prancing around showing off in your _wonderful_ shiny armour and _marvellous_ horse" Merlin shouted rather louder than he meant to.

Arthur looked up from his food for the first time since he'd received it, aghast at Merlin's bluntness.

Merlin covered his mouth, horrified at what he'd just said. He muttered an unintelligible apology to Arthur before running quickly from the room as Arthur yelled after him "MERLIN! I haven't finished with you yet!"

After his outburst, Arthur seemed harsher on Merlin than he usually was, so Merlin tried to stay out of his way as much as possible, but being the Prince's manservant made this increasingly difficult.

"Merlin, go polish my armour" Arthur said for the fifth time that day.

"Yes sire" Merlin replied grudgingly as Arthur gestured him away without even a glance.

Merlin walked hurriedly down the stone corridors of the castle dragging his feet along the hard ground and he thought over his situation.

His plan was failing miserably, Arthur was giving him extra work and the dragon wouldn't approve so he could not ask it for help.

Merlin stared dejectedly at his feet, forgetting to look where he was going.

"OW"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Merlin mumbled bending down to help the maid pick up her fallen basket of bed sheets. Without looking at her face Merlin handed them back with a forced smile before turning to walk away.

"Merlin?" Gwen said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin whirled around nearly knocking the sheets from Gwen's arms once again."Gwen!" Merlin beamed, "Sorry I didn't realise it was you"

Gwen smiled, "I did wonder why you didn't say something. I mean you usually talk to me; not to say I really wanted you to, or that you talk a lot I mean… Well"

"It's okay" Merlin grinned as Gwen stuttered awkwardly.

"Well, bye Merlin" Gwen blushed.

"Bye Gwen" Merlin shouted back, as she walked away.

Considerably cheered after his encounter with the awkward Gwen, Merlin continued through the corridors; thankfully looking where he was going this time, towards the armoury.


End file.
